


No Air

by cheekychanhee



Category: Kpop - Fandom, The boyz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tbz - Freeform, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanhee/pseuds/cheekychanhee
Summary: Younghoon tends to keep to himself. He is often described as the bad boy - which is a cliché term he loathes. He often feels like people aren't seeing the real him. They judge him based on his appearance and don’t think for a second he could be a real person with real emotions. He goes to university, keeps his head down, and tries to make it to graduation as fast as he can.Chanhee is the golden boy. He is Mr. Congeniality and has held onto the title of class president for as long as he can remember. Chanhee has played this part for way too long. He is tired of pleasing everyone but still, he puts on a smile and is the person he is expected to be.





	1. I believe in you, wherever you are

Chanhee started his day like many others. He poured himself a big cup of coffee, dressed to impress, and kissed his dog goodbye.

The walk to class was not bad. That’s why he chose the apartment. It saved him on gas and time. It also happens to be close to his favorite comic book store. 

Chanhee had one year left before medical school and time would not go by fast enough. Ever since the day he was born his mom was shoving books and etiquette in his face. Don’t get him wrong he’s grateful for his mother he just wished he had a break. He is hoping once he is in medical school his parents would get off his back but he also figured once he went to university she would loosen the grip but she only breathed down his neck more. 

His mom wanted him to be a politician and maybe one day president. Chanhee couldn’t stand politics. The idea of being a politician makes him sick. So the only way to please her was to become a doctor. So Chanhee becomes class president - at his demise - and does everything he can to get into med school. 

Chanhee’s first class today was organic chemistry. Class he surprisingly enjoyed. Chanhee was always more into literature than science but premed requires you to take every science class under the sun so Chanhee just learned to like science. 

Chanhee got to class ten minutes early. His mom always said “if you arrive on time then you’re late” and it has been burned into his brain. He sits in front of the class like he usually does and pulls out his notes. 

His teacher talked for what seemed like hours. Of course Chanhee had taken a few pages of notes. 

“Alright I’m going to pass out the test from last week. Remember those chapters were some of the hardest material we cover in this course. Look over it and see the concepts that you’re having the most difficulty with. If you really are struggling to grasp this material I recommend getting extra help outside of class before the midterm.” 

The professor passed out the tests and Chanhee’s stomach dropped. D. Chanhee got a D. He has never once gotten a score so bad. The worse score he has ever got was an 85 and it scared him. His mom is going to kill him if he she sees this. Chanhee did have some trouble last chapter but he did not think it was this bad. Chanhee sat there in shock while the other students filter out of class. 

“Younghoon can I stop you for a moment. You’re the only student to get an A on that test. You should think about tutoring the other students. Some of these kids are chem majors and they had trouble with the material” 

Chanhee eavesdropped on the professors conversation. Younghoon did the best on the test. Chanhee did not like to judge people on their appearance but he did not expect him to be a secret genius. Maybe he can ask him for help. As much as it hurts Chanhee’s pride he needed help with chemistry. He has to pass this class to get into med school. 

Chanhee got up and followed Younghoon out of class. 

“Hey Younghoon wait up” Chanhee yelled to him in the hallway. He got a few weird glances and head turns but he ignored them. 

“Chanhee?” Younghoon is shocked that Chanhee would talk to him. 

“Hey I heard the professor talking to you and you got the best score on the test and I happen to not do so well which is quite rare for me but I need to pass this class so I figured it would be best if I asked you for help” Chanhee who was the king of calm and composure was for some reason nervous talking to Younghoon. Why did he have this affect on him? 

“Wait you’re telling me Chanhee THE Chanhee is asking me for help” Younghoon was actually shocked. I mean Chanhee has been valedictorian since preschool. 

“Y-y-Yes, sorry if it’s a lot to ask I just never have gotten a bad score and honesty I do not know what to do” Chanhee was crossing his fingers hoping Younghoon would say yes. 

“Well Mr. President I would be delighted to help” Younghoon was usually shy especially around cute guys but for some reason he had this spark of confidence. 

“Oh really thank you” Chanhee got excited and hugged Younghoon. 

Younghoon was taken back for a second but patted chanhees back. Chanhees eyes went wide once he realized what he did and jumped back immediately. 

“Sorry I did not mean to do that. My mom always said physical contact should be limited to hand shakes anything else is a sign of weakness.” 

“A sign of weakness? She didn’t give you any hugs as a kid” Younghoon was starting to feel sad for the golden boy 

“It doesn’t matter. Sorry for hugging you. When do you want to meet? The midterms are coming up in two weeks and I need to master this material” 

“What classes do you have today maybe we can meet before or after” Younghoon ignored the fact Chanhee slide past his question. But did he expect him to open up after only speaking for a few minutes. 

“I have calculus in half an hour but we can do it afterwards unless you have a class” 

“I have forensic anthropology in an hour, do you want to me at 3 in the library. They have study rooms there” 

“That sounds great meet you there. Oh here’s my number. Text me when you get there” Chanhee handed Younghoon a slip of paper with his number. 

“Okay will do. Now get to class Mr. President you don’t want to be late” Younghoon sent Chanhee a small smile and waved him off. 

Chanhee was ecstatic that Younghoon wanted to help him. He always thought Younghoon was some tough guy but he was actually really sweet to him. He still can’t believe that he hugged him. Oh god imagine if his mom saw that she would go ballistic. Chanhee hid the blush on his cheeks and walked to class. 

He sat waiting for the professor and his best friend walked in. Sunwoo had bags under his eyes and large coffee in his hands. 

“Rough night?” Chanhee watched Sunwoo slouch in his chair. 

“I was up all night studying for my physics exam. I think I might get a B. Which I am happy with. Hey Changmin said he saw you talking with Younghoon. What’s that about” Sleepy Sunwoo was still such a chatterbox 

“I got a bad score on my organic chem exam so I asked him for help. Did you know he was really smart? He’s also really nice too” Chanhee smiled thinking about the conversation they had earlier. 

“Ohhhh Chanhee is falling for the bad boy. Did you do bad on purpose just so you could talk to him. Its so weird though. We’ve gone to school with him since elementary and we know nothing about him.” 

“Hey I don’t have a crush on him. Me purposely getting a bad score, do you know who I am? It is crazy though. I think I’ve only ever talked to him a few times before and it was always short. He always kept to himself plus everyone said he was some punk” Chanhee tries to recall his elementary and high school days 

“It’s unlike you to believe in what people say about others.” 

The professor walks in and Chanhee can hear sighs come from students behind them. 

“I never really thought it was true but I guess I never put in the effort to find out otherwise.” Chanhee gets out his notebook and pen. 

“Guess this is your chance to fix that”


	2. You making me breathe

Chanhee was nervous about meeting Younghoon later. His heart was racing and he swears Sunwoo can hear it. Chanhee has been thinking about what Sunwoo said. Chanhee hates judging people based on false notions but why did he with Younghoon? Chanhee spent most of the class thinking about what would have happened if he decided to talk to Younghoon sooner. Would they have been friends? 

What seemed like the longest class finally ended. Chanhee took out his phone and texted Younghoon. The butterflies in his stomach are doing jumping jacks. Chanhee makes his way to the library which happens to be located on the other side of the campus. 

"Hey, Chanhee!" Chanhee hears someone yell behind him and he whips his head around to see Haknyeon jogging towards him.

"Hey Haknyeon, you're finally back from vacation" Chanhee sent his award-winning smile.

"Sadly but all good things must come to an end. The rumor mill says you're hanging out with Younghoon. What happened when I was gone?" 

"Yeah he's helping me out with chemistry" 

"I've heard he's bad news Chanhee. What do you really know about the guy? I have a friend who is a chem major who could help you." 

"He's a really nice guy" 

Chanhee gets that Haknyeon is coming from a good place but he can't help but get annoyed about what he said. 

"You're a good person Chanhee. Don't let people take advantage of that" 

They said their goodbyes and Chanhee continued walking to the library. Why is everyone so concerned about who he is hanging out with? Why do they write off Younghoon without even knowing him? Chanhee's mind was running a mile a minute. Chanhee didn't understand why he felt the need to protect Younghoon but he feels like standing in the middle of the quad with a megaphone to tell everyone they are judgmental assholes. 

Chanhee walked into the library and headed for the stairs. Younghoon texted him that he was on the second floor by the windows. When Chanhee got there he spotted Younghoon right away. He was sitting in a lounge chair with one leg on the coffee table and a book resting on his thigh. He was in deep concentration with his arm leaning on the armrest and his hand on his head. Chanhee thought he looked effortlessly beautiful. Chanhee took out his camera and snapped a shot. 

"Hey sorry it took me so long I ran into a friend and they can be very talkative." Chanhee sat at the seat across from him.

"No don't worry about it. I got caught up in a book anyways. You ready to start?" Younghoon replied.

They got up and walked to a study room where they'll have more space. Chanhee sat down and Younghoon pulled out a chair right next to him. They were barely a foot apart. Chanhee's butterflies are going crazy what he did not know was that Younghoon had them too. 

"What chapter do you want to start on? I know you were having trouble on the last one but it does build off of chapter 7 so we can backtrack a little so you have the right foundations?" Younghoon sounded so confident 

"I think that would be best. I spent so long studying I think I fried my brain with the wrong information" Chanhee let out a little nervous laugh 

They opened their textbooks and got to work. Younghoon was a really good teacher. Chanhee thinks he might even be better than their professor. The way he explained things made perfect sense to Chanhee. Medical school is a whole lot closer now.

"I think we are making great progress. Is there anything you have questions on?" 

"Yes, I'm actually understanding what you are saying. but I am a little confused about this." Chanhee pointed to a section in the textbook. Younghoon scooched closer to him. Chanhee looked down and smiled when he realized the small distance between them. 

Younghoon explained it perfectly to Chanhee. Chanhee also noted how good Younghoon smelt and how shiny his hair is. 

"Does it make more sense now?" Younghoon turned his head so his eyes meet up with Chanhee's. 

The distance between them was even smaller now. Chanhee swears Younghoon can hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Chanhee does not know how words were able to leave his mouth

"Anything" Younghoon replied softly and with such truth

"Why are people scared of you?" Chanhee looked into his eyes. He did not see what others did. He saw more.

"I don't think they are scared of me I think they are just misunderstood. No one has tried to get to know me." Younghoon let out a weary laugh. Chanhee could see the pain behind the eyes

"I would like to" Chanhee's answer shocked Younghoon 

"Mr. President I don't think you mean that." Younghoon moved his chair back to where it was originally

"I guess you do not know me much either." Chanhee started to pack up his things

"Chanhee are you happy?" This stopped chanhee in his tracks

"What do you mean?"

"We have gone to school together for a while you may have not noticed me but I have noticed you. I have seen you run for class president, pile on honors classes, and go out of your way for others but you get nothing. It has to be tiring. Aren't you tired?"

No one has ever asked Chanhee that before. Especially not someone he met a few hours before. 

"My mom wants me to be a doctor. She actually wanted me to be a politician but I can not stand politics. So the other choices were doctor or lawyer. I know I can't be a lawyer so I figured saving lives would make her happy. Everything I have done was to make her happy. She has big expectations but I don't think I'll ever be able to fulfill. Seems like everything I do isn't good enough. You know she tried to send me to Harvard. I lied and told her I didn't get in. She once tried to get rid of Sunwoo because we "didn't have the same bright ambitions" when I put my foot down and told her no she barely talked to me for six months." Chanhee spilled everything and burst out into tears. Luckily they were in a study room or everyone would have been able to hear them. 

Younghoon hurried and pulled him into a hug. Chanhee buried his head into Younghoon's neck. Chanhee can't remember the last time he cried. His mom always told him it made him look weak. He eventually learned to bury his emotions. But he needed this. Younghoon whispered soothings things in his ear. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Younghoon I shouldn't have put all that on you it's just that no one has ever bothered to ask and my mom taught me to bury my emotions and I guessed they all came out." Chanhee felt so embarrassed he couldn't believe he let Younghoon see him so vulnerable 

"Don't be sorry Chanhee." Younghoon continued to hold chanhee. He didn't want to let him go. Younghoon had this strong urge to protect him and take care of him. 

"I must look like a mess right now. I think I ruined your shirt with my tears."

"I have more shirts" 

"I'm sorry Younghoon. I can't even remember the last time I cried. I guess I was overdue. My mom would have a fit if she saw me right now" Chanhee sat up and started wiping his tears. 

"You want me to take you somewhere to get food? I don't think you've eaten today." 

"I have to go home and feed my dog. I have some instant meals I can cook. " Chanhee finished packing up his stuff 

"I can cook for you if you want. I am pretty good at it and it is a lot better than instant meals" Younghoon can him a small smile. He wanted to hang out with Chanhee more and learn everything there is about him. 

"I have already asked too much of you I can't let you do any more for me." Chanhee feels guilty for using Younghoon so much his mom always taught him to be self-sufficient. He stands up and throws his backpack over his shoulder.

"No, I insist. You need to eat well." Younghoon stands up next to him. Chanhee now realizes the height difference. 

"How tall are you?" This made Younghoon laugh

"6 foot" 

"Hmm. Do you like dogs?" 

"I love them."

Surprising the walk to Chanhee's apartment wasn't awkward. They talked about their favorite shows and movies. Chanhee found out that Younghoon loves movies and is a great swimmer. Chanhee told him how he is good at cooking but with everything he does he never has the time to cook. They talked about how Chanhee is really good at calculating numbers in his head. They talked about their families, favorite colors, and everything that came to mind. They had to take a detour to the grocery store to get some items for dinner. Neither of them mind since it meant he got to talk with him more. Chanhee was slowly forgetting how he was sobbing into Younghoon's neck a few moments earlier. 

They got to his apartment and were immediately greeted by his dog. His mom didn't like the idea of him getting a dog. She thought it would get in the way of his studies. Honestly, that's part of the reason Chanhee got the dog. He can finally turn things down. He also got the dog as an emotional support animal. His puppy is the only one who knows his secrets. Well now so does Younghoon. 

" I have to take him for a walk real quick. You can come with if you want." Chanhee gets the leash 

"I would love that." 

They starting walking down his road. Its a nice quiet neighborhood. It has some students from the university and some small families. Chanhee always liked taking walks down here. A lot of his neighbors have small gardens in front of their houses. At the end of his neighborhood, there is a small park which has a section for dogs. He lets his puppy run loose for a little bit. Younghoon was so amazed by his puppy's energy. After a little while of letting his puppy run around, they head back. 

"Omg, your dog is so cute. Can I pet him?" Some girl stopped them 

"Of course he's really friendly." Chanhee loved it when people asked to pet his dog. It gives him an excuse to talk about him. 

"He's so sweet. You guys are such a cute couple. I want a dog but my boyfriend is allergic so we just have fish. It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too" Neither of them bothered to correct her or acknowledge the fact she thought they were a couple

They weren't far from Chanhee's apartment so it was a quick walk back. Chanhee poured water and food into the dog bowls. Younghoon started prepping dinner. Chanhee got out his backpack and started doing calculus. He sat at the bartop so he could still be close to Younghoon.

"You never stop working do you?" Chanhee looked up from his work

"Usually. Now you see why I do frozen meals most of the time. One of the things that made me fall in love with this apartment was the kitchen and I have barely used it. Calculus doesn't take me long though and luckily I don't have any other work due tomorrow. I would like to get ahead on an essay though." 

Younghoon put a glass of water next to Chanhee and gave him a slight smile. 

"Well I try to hurry dinner up" Younghoon sent him a smile 

Chanhee was trying to hurry through his homework so he could spend more quality time with Younghoon. Chanhee honestly doesn't understand how they got there. One minute he was asking him for help on chemistry and next thing you know he is making Chanhee dinner. Technically they have known each other since elementary school but they didn't actually know each other till today. It makes Chanhee mad thinking he waited so long to get to know him. Chanhee wasn't ever scared to approach Younghoon before. Chanhee always thought Younghoon possessed this type of mystery around him. It always intrigued Chanhee but he was way to intimidated to approach him. 

Chanhee finished his homework and put his books back into his bag. Younghoon was tossing things around in a pan and his back was turned to Chanhee. Chanhee gets up and wraps his arms around Younghoon's waist and lays his head on his back. Younghoon was startled at first but didn't resist. 

"You were wrong Younghoon" Chanhee does not know where this confidence was coming from.

"About what?" 

"You said I never noticed you but you're wrong." The butterflies are back in Chanhee's stomach. As if they actually left 

"Why did it take you so long to say something?" Younghoon says at a very low tone almost inaudible if Chanhee wasn't so close 

"You're so intimidating. You're so handsome and you elude confidence how could I approach you" Chanhee was being too honest but it did help that he was hiding behind Younghoon

"I'm intimidating? I'm the shyest person I know and have you seen yourself? You're an actual model. Also doesn't help Mr. President you usually have a gang of people around you at all times"

"Sorry I never approached you before and I waited till I needed help."

"Everything happens for a reason Chanhee" 

They had a very nice dinner and talked a whole bunch more. You would think they would have run out of things to talk about but they never did. This is the first time in awhile Chanhee felt truly happy. Plus Yoshi - his puppy- loves Younghoon. Chanhee was sad to say goodbye to him but they both had early classes the next day and if they didn't end it now they probably would have stayed up till dawn talking. 

Chanhee went to bed with a huge smile on his face. All the events of today ran through his head. Chanhee went through a whirlwind of emotions today but he wouldn't take anything back. He's happy he failed that test. Who would ever believe that? Class president happy that he failed a chemistry test. His mom might actually kill him but that's the last thing on is mind. Younghoon agreed to meet with him again tomorrow and Chanhee can't wait. He wants to fall asleep as quick as he can so it can be tomorrow. He feels a kid on Christmas day. 

Younghoon smiled his whole walk home. One of those big cheesy lovestruck smiles. He when walked in his roommate Eric noticed and teased him about it. Younghoon didn't care though. He was genuinely happy. 

"It's nice to see you like this man" Eric patted Younghoon shoulders and then went to bed

One day with Chanhee and Younghoon's world has already been turned upside down.


	3. No I don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the late update I had a few exams to do but luckily my classes got canceled for today so I had some free time to write. I skimmed through the first chapters and I realized there were quite a few spelling/grammar mistakes so I will be fixing those. No plot points are going to be changed so do not worry. This chapter is a little long and chapter for 4 might be shorter but chapter 5 is most likely going to be the longest. Thank you for reading my crappy writing xoxo

Chanhee woke up with a smile on his face. He has barely been talking to this guy but he is already falling. Chanhee never really had any real relationships, he never had the time. It does not help that his mom always pestered him to marry a smart girl from a good family. Chanhee has yet to tell his mom that he would rather drop dead than marry a girl. If his mom isn't already disappointed with how his life is going then this will surely send her to the deep end. 

He got to class earlier than expected, he had an extra pep in his step today. He sat in his usual seat - in the front of the classroom - and waited for his best friend to show up. Chanhee was getting bored reading over last week's notes so he decided to text Younghoon. 

Chanhee - Hi :) 

Younghoon - Mr. President shouldn't you be in class, texting is often frowned upon 

Chanhee - Class hasn't started yet and I'm bored 

Younghoon - I'm glad you came to me to entertain you 

Chanhee - who else would I text 

Younghoon - when do you want to meet up 

Chanhee - we can meet for lunch, see you at noon in front of the school?

Younghoon - see you there babe 

Chanhee had the biggest smile on his face and he was blushing like crazy. Of course, this is when his best friend walks in. 

"What's got you so smiley? Don't tell me its Younghoon? You were supposed to text me about yesterday" Sunwoo spits out a million questions and startles chanhee 

"Yes it is, we are meeting up again today for lunch. Sunwoo I can't believe I never made an effort to talk to him before. He is so smart, he's super funny, he loves to watch movies, and did I mention how pretty he is. Oh my god, he is so tall too. Did you know he is six feet?" Chanhee was so happy he could spill this to Sunwoo 

"It has been one day chanhee and you're already lovestruck" Sunwoo laughs at his best friend 

"I'm not lovestruck okay. We spent all day together yesterday and we talked a lot he listened to everything I have to say and looked genuinely interested" 

"My Chanhee is in love. I didn't think I would see the day" Sunwoo wipes a fake tear from his eye

"I'm not in love!" Chanhee could not help the blush that was appearing on his face again

"look you're blushing like madness! Oh to be young and in love" 

"Hey did you know Haknyeon stopped me yesterday and told me to not hang out with Younghoon?"

"Oh wow really, I wonder why. That's kind of unlike him. What did he say?"

" That I don't know that much about him and that he's bad news. Just stuff everyone has been saying since middle school." Chanhee rolled his eyes

"That's weird. It was a long time ago but I remember for a short time they were friends or something. Yeah, they were in junior year, I remember because Hyunjae would tease him about it. But then they stopped hanging out and I guess everyone forgot" 

"Why don't I remember that?"

"It was during one of your mom's 'eradicate chanhee's non-doctor friends' phases" 

"Should I ask Younghoon about it? Would I be overstepping my boundaries?" 

"I'm not sure if its a sensitive subject for him. But if it bothers you that much then maybe you should" 

The professor walked in and they hand to end their conversation. Chanhee just wanted this class to end fast so he could be with Younghoon. It is hard for Chanhee to concentrate in class since his mind is thinking about the possible reasons for Haknyeon to lie to him. 

The class ended later than expected. His professor went on a tangent about ancient roman warfare. Chanhee could not get out of that class fast enough. He made his way to the front of the school where he saw the most beautiful man standing waiting for him. Younghoon's back was turned and Chanhee runs up behind him and engulfs him in a hug. Like he did yesterday except for this time he's not as nervous. 

"What's with you and hugging me" Younghoon laughs and turns to face Chanhee

"If you don't like them I can stop" Chanhee backs off of him 

"I didn't say I don't like them" Younghoon pulls Chanhee back into a hug 

"Where do you want to get lunch? Do you have any more classes today?"

"Anywhere is fine with me and no I'm free for the rest of the day"

"We can go to that new vegan cafe that opened or I can cook for you if you want? I kind of owe you"

"That sounds nice. We're gonna have to go to the store again" 

They set off for the grocery store. This came so naturally to them, being together and doing couple things. If you saw them you would think they have been together for years not just formally met yesterday. 

Chanhee's stomach was tumbling thinking about asking Younghoon about Haknyeon. He didn't want to make what Haknyeon said a big deal but he also did not want to ignore it. 

"Hey, Younghoon can I ask you a question?"

"Always" 

"Haknyeon told me yesterday you were bad news. Do you know why he would say that? You guys were friends once right?" Chanhee was playing with his hands trying to hide his nervousness

"A long time ago. Only for a little bit but he got caught up in the rumors and he believed them over me. Don't feel bad for asking me that question."

"How did you"

"I can read you like a book" Younghoon sent Chanhee a reassuring smile 

"It is weird for him to still act like that"

"Some people don't change or don't want to. We had a big fight when he accused me of cheating. I may have said some not so nice things. I was just so mad he would believe everyone else and not even hear me out. We stopped being friends after that. I haven't talked to him"

"Oh my, I remember that. You almost got to be the top of our class but someone said you stole the answers. Now thinking about it I don't even know how you would have stolen the answers. They made us take online exams that year"

"Exactly! The administration agreed but they still made me retake the exams to please some parents I guess." Younghoon let out a sigh 

"Well, that's in the past. I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you. Younghoons Super her0 Chanhee is here!" Chanhee put his hands on his waist and try to do the superman stance. This made Younghoon laugh and throw his arm over Chanhee's shoulder

"cmon let's go get food"

They walked into the little grocery store. They started getting the things on Chanhee's list but Younghoon kept distracting him. Chanhee didn't realize how much of a goofy fool Younghoon is. Younghoon had Chanhee laughing so much his stomach was hurting. Between making bad food puns and using a banana as a phone they had been in the store for two hours. 

"Chanhee you're the apple of my eye" Younghoon pulled out an apple behind him. This made Chanhee giggle and he smacked his arm 

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" The cashier asked 

"Yes thank you"

"You guys are so cute. I miss young love" The cashier's comment made Chahee blush so hard 

"Oh, we-"

"Thank you" Younghoon interrupted Chanhee 

They paid and walked out of the store. This was the second time someone thought they were a couple. Do they really come off this way? There were so many questions going through Chanhee's head but the biggest was why didn't Younghoon say something? They made their way to Chanhee's house and Younghoon did not mention what the cashier. 

"Hey why didn't you say something to the cashier" Chanhee got this sudden confidence

"It would have been weirder to say no"

"Oh I guess"

"I don't mind her thinking we are a couple," Younghoon said quietly 

"What" Chanhee looked at him with shocked eyes

"It's not a bad idea"

Right when Chanhee was about to respond he hears someone yell his name 

"Chanhee, what in gods earth are you doing?"

Chanhee knew exactly who it was. 

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Chanhee's eyes were wide and he a slightly irritated look on his face

"Am I not allowed to check up on my son? I did not think it was such an unreasonable thing to do."

"It's not unreasonable it's just out of character for you."

"Chanhee now dear don't speak to me like that. Now I would like to know what you are doing and who is this?" Chanhee's mother looks Younghoon up and down

"Making lunch for us. This is Younghoon. Younghoon this is my mother" Chanhee sends an "I'm so sorry" look to Younghoon 

"Hello ma'am, I'm Younghoon" Younghoon extends his hand for her to shake

"Seems like I'm intruding. I need to speak to my son do you mind?"

Younghoon takes the groceries and leaves them on chanhee's steps. 

"Who's that? Is he trouble. You cant be frolicking out here with just anyone. I talked to the school and you have a B in two of your classes. What is this Chanhee? Is it because of him? 

"I'm not frolicking around mother. He's helping me with chemistry"

"Hmm. Don't get snippy with me. Did you ever talk to Dr. Ann 's daughter, she seemed nice. She is from a good family and she could support you while in med school. You're not getting any younger Chanhee. It's time to start worrying about these things. I can't do everything it is giving me grey hairs"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"

"Chanhee what did you just say to me?"

"Oh god, do you not care about me. If you did you would have noticed I don't want to worry about these things. I've been doing so much to please you and I'm tired. I'm so extremely tired mother, I really am. I'm drowning in work and your nagging and high expectations are not helping. You've controlled my life for way too long I just never had the courage to say something. I'm not happy mom. I just wanted you to be proud of me but I've only ever let you down. But I'm done. I'm done with the games you play and the constant let downs." 

"Chanhee I don't know what to say" for the first in her life Chanhee's mother was rendered speechless

"Don't say anything mother" Chanhee walks up the steps and opens the door 

He turns around to say one last thing "oh and mother I'm gay. Like really gay and I'm going to go have a nice date with a nice man" 

Chanhee slams the door behind him and leans on it. He bursts into tears and Younghoon runs over to him in seconds. Younghoon heard everything. He was very proud of Chanhee but he also hates seeing him in pain. 

"Hey, you did great. It needed to be said" Younghoon whispered calming things Chanhee's year and just held him

Chanhee thought he would feel more angry than sad but all the emotions he had built up over the years just came out and it is a lot for him to handle. He feels bad for forcing Younghoon to deal with him being a mess. One chanhee cried all the tears left in his eyes he needed a glass of water and a big comfy sweater to curl up in. Younghoon offered Chanhee his sweater and even though Chanhee had an entire dresser full of them he took it. The sweater smelled like Younghoon and it called him down. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Free. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. Sorry, I cried on you again. I hope we can go a day without me crying on you." Chanhee stifled out a laugh 

"Don't be sorry. You know it took a lot of courage what you did today?" 

"oh my god, I yelled at her that I was super gay" Chanhee threw his fast into his hands

"And you were going to have a nice date with a nice man" 

Chanhee screamed into his hands. He can't believe he said that and he really can't believe Younghoon overheard it all. 

"Don't be shy I did tell a cashier we were dating so"

"I forgot about that. Oh my, I am supposed to be cooking us lunch" Chanhee's mind was all over the place he forgot what their plans were for today 

"I can cook today if you want to just rest"

"No, I said I was going to cook so I'm going to cook. Be prepared to have the best meal of your life" Chanhee started becoming the more giggly self he is 

"Chanhee will you go one date with me? I know we have only been talking for two days but I think we have already become so close and I don't want to wait"

"I thought you would never ask" 

Chanhee did not know how to interpret today. Once again he has been put through an emotional roller coaster. Chanhee knows it is for his best. Younghoon has already taught Chanhee so many things in this short while, the biggest is to stop bottling up all his emotions. If it wasn't for Younghoon everything with his mom would still be eating away at him. Chanhee knew he needed Younghoon what he didn't know was how much Younghoon needed him.


	4. I've never felt this way before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a cheesy romance chapter, I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm coming for Nicholas Sparks brand. Sorry, it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with exams and this story isn't my favorite thing I have written so its hard to keep motivated but there is only one chapter left. The big finale. I love feedback so give me anything you got also let me know what other stories you want and what groups. (I stan tbz, bts, astro, skz, nct, ateez, and some others) just let me know what yall want even if its a group I don't know. 
> 
> Also, this chapter wasn't edited much so beware!!!! Thanks for reading <3

Today is the day. Chanhee and Younghoon's first official date. Chanhee is over the moon excited. He almost couldn't sleep last night from all the nerves.

Chanhee couldn't believe in the matter of a few days his life could be drastically changed like this. On one hand, him failing a chem test and fighting with his mom has been disastrous but on the other hand, finally being honest with his mom and meeting Younghoon has made his life worth living.

Chanhee no longer feels like a puppet with his mom pulling the strings. He wouldn't have ever stood up to her if it was not for Younghoon. It took just one person genuinely asking Chanhee how he was doing to completely change his life. Chanhee is overwhelming happy that the person was Younghoon. 

Younghoon's life was also changed and Chanhee didn't even realize. Younghoon finally felt seen and heard. He didn't feel like a social pariah anymore. All because of Chanhee. So today is extremely important and Chanhee knew that. Today would make or break them.

Chanhee woke up long before his what his alarm was set for and decided that he needed to put extra effort into his looks today. He took his time in the shower and an even longer time deciding what to wear. This has to be the longest Chanhee has ever stared at his closet before. He now realizes how plain and boring his clothes are. He debated calling Sunwoo for help but he knew it would lead to teasing also it was 6 am and Sunwoo would still be dead asleep.

After long deliberation, Chanhee chose an outfit and hurriedly got dressed. He ended up changing three times but eventually, he was ready to face the day. 

*************************************

Meanwhile, Younghoon was staring at his ceiling with the face of such confusion and worry. The thoughts of ruining today and Chanhee never wanting to speak to him again were occupying his mind. His hands were clammy while butterflies did summersaults in his stomach. Younghoon did not have that much experience in first dates and even less experience in second. Younghoon already cares so much for Chanhee and the idea of losing him scared him. 

"Dude you've got to stop stressing out, I can feel your anxiety from here. Chanhee is going to be head over heels for you if he's not already. Don't overthink this" Eric stood in the doorway looking half-asleep 

"I don't overthink. I'm thinking a perfect amount" Younghoon groaned 

"It took you five months to choose the right computer. You are the king of overthinking." 

"What if I say the wrong thing and then he hates me. He'll never want to see me again and I ruin everything then I'll die alone surrounded by a bunch of cats. But I'm allergic to cats so my face is going to be puffy so ill die alone and ugly" Younghoon buried his face in his pillows

"See you're overthinking! Plus you'll always have me but we'll have dogs, not cats. Younghoon trust me when I say this, you're going to be fine. You're funny, smart, and extremely good looking. I can't think of anything you could say that you haven't said already to send Chanhee running for the hills. So now get your sorry ass up and get dressed. You have a big day ahead of you" Eric grabbed a pillow and smacked Younghoon with it before leaving.

Younghoon thought for a minute and took what Eric said in. Perhaps his best friend is right. He might just be driving himself crazy for nothing. What would Younghoon do without Eric? Probably wallow in self-pity for eternity. 

**************************************

Chanhee arrived to class earlier than expected - most likely because he was up before the sun and the extra pep in his step. He sat in his usual seat and pulled out a book. It was hard for him to concentrate on the words that lay on the pages in front of him. He ended up rereading the chapter three times. Chanhee was wondering what Younghoon was doing right now. How is he feeling? Is he just as nervous? Chanhee always thought Younghoon wasn't anything but confident. Since getting to know him Chanhee has now seen how shy and cute Younghoon really is.

It was not long until Chanhee's best friend Sunwoo walked through the door. Sunwoo once again had a large coffee and sleepless face. He manages a smile at Chanhee before taking the seat next to him.

"I am going to sleep for the entire weekend" Sunwoo lays his head on his desk 

"It looks like you could use it." Chanhee laughs at his friend and pats his back

"I didn't read your texts till this morning but you have a date?!" 

"Don't act like you're surprised. You called it" Chanhee tried to hide the blush on his cheek

"You really like him don't you?" Sunwoo sat up 

"I think I do"

"I love you Chanhee and I want you to be happy. Just be careful" Sunwoo put his hand on Chanhee's 

"Thank you Sunwoo" 

*************************************

The class went by slower than Chanhee could ever imagine. The second the professor dismissed class chanhee was already halfway out the door. Sunwoo chuckled at how cute and excited his best friend is.

Chanhee speed-walked through the halls until he heard someone yell his name. Chanhee almost didn't hear them because his mind is currently focused on Younghoon and the paramount event that is happening in approximately ten minutes.

"Chanhee I've been looking for you!" Juyeon jogs over to where Chanhee is standing

"You were?" Chanhee's face is struck with confusion and Juyeon laughs

"Remember I told you last week about this concert I'm going to"

Chanhee thinks for a second. He remembers a conversation he had with Juyeon at the coffee shop last week but that was when he was cramming for the chem test so his mind was quite preoccupied.

"Oh right. Did you find someone to go with you?" 

"That's why I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would like to go with me. We can go out to eat beforehand or grab some coffee" Juyeon sends an award-winning smile

"Oh I'm not sure" Chanhee is trying to decipher if he is being invited to do something with a friend or if he is being asked out on a date. The latter is what scares Chanhee. 

"Oh come on you'll have a lot of fun" 

"I think he is good" They turn around to see Younghoon standing with flowers 

"Younghoon you are early" Chanhee smiles when he sees him

"Are you ready to go, babe? These are for you" Younghoon hands Chanhee the flowers and put his arm around his waist

"Younghoon its been awhile" Juyeon looks between Younghoon and Chanhee

"It has. We have to go now, see you around" Younghoon spins Chanhee around and walk off leaving Juyeon 

"You're kinda cute when you are jealous" Chanhee mutters slightly and hides his face in the flowers

"I was not jealous," Younghoon says and hears Chanhee giggle. Younghoon can't help but smile at the sound of Chanhee's giggles. It is now his favorite sound. 

"You totally were" Chanhee giggles more 

"Okay maybe a little but how can I not when some guy is asking out my boyfriend" Chanhee hearing boyfriend made him blush like madness and he hid his face in the flowers again 

"You're literally the cutest person ever" Younghoon moved the flowers of Chanhee's face and kissed his cheek which only made him blush more

"Ahhhh you drive me crazy. Where are we going?" 

"You'll see" Younghoon grabbed Chanhee's hand and started walking towards his car 

"We're taking your car? How far away are we going?" 

Younghoon ignored Chanhee's questions and just opened the passenger door for him. Younghoon spent the past few days about their first date. Ever since Chanhee walked up to him. Actually, he has thought about it since freshman year of high school but it was never attainable until now. He wanted this date to special. Something Chanhee wouldn't ever forget or regret. 

Younghoon let Chanhee pick the music which to his surprise is almost identical to what his music taste. The drive was nice, there weren't any periods of awkward silence and no one said anything embarrassing that could ruin the date. Chanhee did try to pout to get Younghoon to tell him where they were going. Younghoon can admit it took all his willpower to not give in. Have you seen Chanhee? With just one look he could make a god surrender. 

***************************************

After a forty-minute drive, they finally arrive at their destination. Chanhee looked at the window and saw the white sand and the vast ocean. This part of the beach seemed to be secluded from the tourist spot. Which is perfect for a first date. Younghoon popped the trunk and grabs the necessary items for a perfect day. 

Chanhee climbs out of the car and watches Younghoon. He sees him pull out a picnic basket and a big blanket. It started to get cold so Younghoon was prepared with extra blankets and candles. 

"Do you mind grabbing that blanket? You choose whatever spot you want" Chanhee grabs a big blue blanket and scans the beach for the perfect picnic spot

"How about here?" Chanhee looks back at Younghoon with a big smile

"Perfect"

They lay out the blanket and put the basket down. Younghoon lays out everything aesthetically pleasing and cute like they do in the cheesy hallmark movies. Chanhee takes a quick picture before sitting down.

"I brought some hot chocolate to help keep us warm. I even brought some marshmallows" This made Chanhee smile 

"You brought marshmallows?! You know how to win my heart" 

Younghoon pulled out the thermoses with hot chocolate and a bag of mini marshmallows. Chanhee grabbed the marshmallows to put in his cup and threw one at Younghoon. It hit him right in the cheek. 

"You did not just do that" Chanhee couldn't help but giggle. Younghoon moved to grab chanhee but the smaller once was fast. Chanhee shot up and darted in the opposite direction. 

Younghoon was quick to chase after him of course. His long legs made it easy to catch up to chanhee and grab ahold of his waist. He spun Chanhee around until they were dizzy. 

"Okay okay, you win!" Chanhee says in between trying to catch breaths from laughing so hard. 

Chanhee turned around so he could face Younghoon. Younghoon's arms were still wrapped around his waist. Chanhee felt like he was in a movie and he did not want it to end. 

"Today has been perfect" Chanhee whispers just loud enough for Younghoon to hear 

"It has" Younghoon has the biggest smile on his face 

"You know what would make it even better?" Chanhee asks sweetly 

"What?" 

"Kiss me" 

Chanhee had the biggest blush and laughed at Younghoon's surprised eyes. Nonetheless, he did what was asked for him and kissed the most beautiful person to exist. At this moment they realized how much emotion and spark are between them. They realized how much they truly needed each other.


End file.
